


you feel like home (home to me)

by centaurora



Category: Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, alex needs some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “Is this the Buchan Bed and Breakfast?” Alex cracks, but his delivery is tired and Lewis just wants to tuck him in. He looks exhausted, chipped nails brushing the fringe out of his face.
Relationships: Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	you feel like home (home to me)

**Author's Note:**

> it's me injecting life into the lewis/alex tag!!
> 
> hi lewis - if you're reading this, it's not porn this time lol 
> 
> title from falling in by lifehouse bc it's a nostalgic song for me 
> 
> this is really short indulgent fic i just want alex to be happy

Lewis is only half-joking when he tells Alex to come stay with him as a holiday away from his problems. He wishes his boyfriend would just rest for once in his life. He has half a mind to take Alex’s phone away from him so he can stop doing random Instagram lives at five in the morning. 

It’s only a few hours later when Alex shows up at his door, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Is this the Buchan Bed and Breakfast?” Alex cracks, but his delivery is tired and Lewis just wants to tuck him in. He looks exhausted, chipped nails brushing the fringe out of his face. 

“You came,” Lewis can’t keep the surprise out of his voice. Alex has been staying home most days and Lewis has only caught him in glimpses through streams and late-night FaceTimes. He understands, but he can’t say he didn’t miss him. 

Alex steps forward and wordlessly wraps his arms around him. He barely reaches Lewis’ chest and Lewis likes how small he is. 

“Missed you, babes,” Lewis stands there for a moment by the front door. It’s quiet - Charlie’s in his room and Cam and Chloe have left for the evening. 

“Never leaving again,” Alex mumbles, muffled by Lewis’ shirt. He doesn’t mean it, really, but Lewis’ heart still skips a beat at the idea of seeing Alex all the time. 

“Think George would kill me if I stole his favorite person,” Lewis laughs as he takes the bag from Alex. 

“Then come stay with us. I can see both my favorite people whenever I want,” Alex is soft around the edges and mumbling half his words, but he seems serious. 

“Cam and Charlie would kill me if I bailed on the lease, Al, but we’ll think about it, okay?” Lewis thinks the idea of living with Alex is enough to hold him over until the end of time. He wants nothing more. 

Lewis can’t stand how earnestly Alex looks up at him after that so he kisses the expression off his face. It’s familiar, practiced. Kissing Alex has always felt like home. 

They break apart not long after and Lewis can tell if he doesn’t get Alex in bed now, he’ll probably fall asleep standing up. He’s done it before, nodding off in the corner of a party winding down. He doesn’t know when to stop and Lewis hopes he’ll finally just take a minute for himself this weekend. 

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Lewis reaches down and lifts Alex into his arms, reveling in the way Alex blushes. 

“Lew, you’re insatiable,” Alex chides as Lewis carries him into his room as if he weighs nothing more than a feather. 

“You know that’s not why you’re here, you prick,” Lewis shoots back, dropping Alex less than gracefully onto his bed for that comment. 

“You’re so fun to annoy,” Alex’s eyes light up and Lewis can never really be mad at Alex, not for long. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” Lewis mutters as he slides next to Alex. His bed is not quite big enough for the two of them, but they’ve always slept intertwined. He likes that he can barely tell where Alex starts and he ends. 

“Would you even say you _love_ me?” Alex drags out the question, peering up at Lewis through long eyelashes. 

“Yes,” Lewis relents, “but make sure you don’t tell my boyfriend. He’ll not like that I’ve taken up with ImAllexx.” 

Alex laughs then, a warm and bubbly sound. Lewis wants this to last forever - Alex in his arms, laughter wrapped around them like an embrace. It’s simple and peaceful and truly a break. 

“Promise I won’t tell,” Alex mimes a lock and key. Lewis is so in love it hurts. 

“Get some rest now, darling, for me?” Lewis tacks on the last part, knowing Alex is more swayed to do something if he knows it would make someone else happy. 

“You won’t leave?” 

“Not even the Queen could take me away right now,” Lewis replies faux-solemnly. 

Alex’s eyes are closing, but Lewis can make out _you’re not even English_ and _you don’t care about the Queen_ as he shuffles closer to Lewis’ warmth. 

Lewis just tightens his embrace and lets Alex sleep. 

He hopes for even a little while, that will be enough. 


End file.
